Kazuha Vulpes
This oc has been created by Tundrathesnowpup, but is owned by Aurychase Kazuha is an 8 years-old arctic fox. She is also Kukiko's little sister. She was born in Tundratown and there she lives. Like her sister, she has a little Japan accent, since her parents are from Japan. Kazuha is an arctic fox cub with the fur mostly light gray. Her fur is soft and dense, her thicker parts are on the cheeks, the tail and a the tuft on the head. Her eyes are light blue. The tip of the tail, the tips of the ears and both forearms are gray, darker than the rest of the fur. She has freckles of the same color around the muzzle. She usually wear sweatshirts or T-shirts, leggings or light jeans. Or sometimes different colors of jumpsuits. Having thick fur that warms her, Kazuha can wear pretty thin clothes. Kazuha is a fox hyperactive, playful and curious. She is a puppy with a short temper and a lot of energy. She is also very sweet and protective of his friends, Kazuha loves to go on adventures. She show affection towards those who she cares, but she will deny it. She has no problems to show her loyalty to those who she love and she will do everything to make herself useful. But then she has trouble expressing her feelings in words, so she tends to keep her emotions, thoughts and feelings to herself. She has no problems to deal with those who behave badly, at the risk of running into a brawl, in fact she is a puppy which tends to expose herself for others. Whatever happens she will be always loyal to her friends and will do anything to help. By me soon. Collabs By others * Kazuha's personality is ispired from Elena Potato's personality (from Moster Allergy) * Since she has been bullied a lot during the savage attacks, she and her sister, has been trasfered into a school only for predators. (idea by Tundrathesnowpup) * She don't know really what she want to do in her life, but she enjoy a lot help others, in particular who has been bullied like her. She normally like stay with her sister, that she see as an ispirational figure. She really cares to make her sister proud, even if the most times she try to do it, she make a lot of troubles. * One time, for make her feel happy, she tryed to cook a traditional japanese dinner, but paying too attention to keep all a surprise, she forgot the food the oven on, so when she came to open it, all is exploded on her and Kukiko's face. Since then, she stopped cook XD * Her favourite color is light blue and silver. * Since her parents are from Japan, she has a beautiful silver and light blue kimono, but she hates wearing it, using a lot of excuses. The most used is this: "Is useless to wear something so nice if I end up dirtying it right away" * In future, she find out that she want to become a teacher, to help students and make sure nothing bad happens to someone other, like she been. (idea by Tundrathesnowpup :3) * Kazuha's name mean pace, quite... the exatly opposite of what she really is XD * Her nickname is "Kazu" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Aurychase's OCS Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Canids Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Tundratown Resident